Core 2 ? Dissemination Summary The Center on Macromolecular Dynamics by NMR Spectroscopy (CoMD/NMR) will disseminate all relevant results and materials freely to the scientific community. The dissemination plan includes: (i) publication in leading peer-reviewed journals; (ii) deposition of data in public databases; (iii) establishment of the CoMD/NMR web site; (iv) presentations at scientific conferences, and (v) an annual CoMD/NMR symposium.